Hot Mess
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Percy gets Nico drunk and acts upon it. Song fic. Please tell me what you think in a PM or review  -    Warning- drinking, yaoi. Don't like. Don't read. Don't complain. Thankyou! No flames.


"Hero's! Warriors!" Chiron called.

The camp director stood by the Poseidon cabin, the said demigods circled around him. As the last campers stood for attention, Chiron raised a hand for silence.

"Demigods, if I may," the last whispers died, consuming the campers in an anxious silence. Chiron lowered his hand. In celebration of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover the Satyrs save return from their quest, we will be having a party," the campers cheered. Some raised their weapons. "It will be held on the beach, in honor of the Sea Gods son, Percy, who led the quest to victory." He found Percy in the crowd and winked, several campers clapped him on the back. "Thank you for your time. Now, please return to your scheduled activities."

_**You were a problem child **_

Nico di Angelo leaned against a dock post. Not many campers had arrived yet, just a few here and there. Nico spotted Percy and Annabeth coming down the hill from the mess hall. Annabeth seemed to be lecturing her half listening boyfriend.

_**Been grounded your whole life**_

"Percy, are you even listening to me?" Annabeth stopped, hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Percy managed a fake smile.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! You've been so spacey lately!" Aggravated, Annabeth turned on her heel and walked to a group of girls, leaving Percy alone on the hill.

He almost smiled.

_**Now you're runnin' wild**_

Now, just about the entire camp had found their way down to the beach. The nymphs had set up strobe lights and fog machines, with a Satyr as the deejay. A table with empty goblets sat next to where the deejay station was located. Percy walked down the hill and over to the table. He grabbed two goblets. They magically filled with a blue/green liquid. He lifted one cup to his lips and smiled. The sharp taste of Coke and alcohol hit Percy's throat.

_**Playin' with the good girls no that ain't your style**_

Almost instantly Nico was swarmed with Aphrodite girls. They flittered around and clung to him, but he brushed them off. They were beautiful, none the less, but to clingy and passive. Not his type. Even that girl Selena came over—dragging a grumbling Clarisse behind—but they too were brushed off.

Nico just wasn't into nice girls. But, he wasn't sure if he was into girls at all.

_**Think you're hot shit ooo I love it **_

Percy made his way through the dancing—and grinding—group of fellow demigods. It was obvious he wasn't the only one clever enough to get a spiked drink.

Annabeth was one of those people. He saw her, sitting on Beckendorf's lap and giggling at everything he said, but Percy didn't care. He had a new victim he was itching to play with.

Once he was free of the crowd, Percy scanned the shoreline for one person. He found him easily, leaning against the dock in all black, except for the collar of his Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt that peeked out from behind his leather jacket.

He knew Nico thought he looked hot standing there limply, all alone. And, shit, Percy knew he was right.

_**I love it, yeah yeah**_

Without further hesitation, Percy approached Nico.

"Hey," the Descendant of Death said quickly.

Percy smirked and handed Nico the untouched goblet. "Here," he said, anticipation and an anxious want coated his words.

Nico nodded, his skull rings clanked a greeting against the bronze goblet. He could tell it was spiked without tasting it. He could smell it. But it didn't matter. In fact, Nico took it willingly. Because now he knew Percy wanted him, too.

_**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine**_

It didn't take half as long as Percy thought it would to get himself and Nico drunk as Percy thought it would. They ditched their empty cups at the dock and went to join in with the other dancing campers.

At first no one took notice to the two teenage boys dancing together. But, as the dancing grew hotter and their hearts thumped louder, stares bore into their colliding flesh.

Percy didn't like all this attention. T made him feel like he was back in the mortal world, at school. Different. Stupid. Alone. But he wasn't alone. All that mattered now was Nico.

Growing more uncomfortable by the stares, Percy abruptly stopped dancing, grabbed Nico's hand, and towed him out of the crowd and up the hill towards the mess hall. Nico stumbled a lot, being towed, and it turned Percy on all the more.

_**Keep doin' whatcha doin' and ima make ya' mine**_

Nico couldn't believe how drunk he was. Being towed behind someone he had wanted for as long as he had been at camp made him notice how much he really wanted Percy to be his for the taking.

Or, perhaps, the other way around.

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_

When they arrived at the entrance to the mess hall, Nico leaned against the door.

"Need to…rest…" he panted out, then giggled.

"My Gods, Nico…you're a hot mess!" He exclaimed and ran his hands through the younger males' raven-colored heir.

"P-Percy…I'm fallin' for you," he crashed their mouths together in a sloppy but heated kiss.

_**If you're dancin' up on tables you go go go you got it**_

Percy pulled away from Nico's lips and pushed him into the empty building. They ran to the Poseidon table. Percy was the first to climb atop, extending a hand to Nico, who took it and immediately grinded against the son of Poseidon. Both the teens moaned as their clothed erections ground together.

Nico gripped Percy's obsidian black hair and met his tongue in an open-mouth kiss. Their tongues mingled together and explored each others mouths. Percy retracted his tongue and bit Nico's bottom lip, jaw, and settled where his neck and collar bone meet. The younger teen gasped Percy's name between moans as he sucked and bit at his flesh.

_**Dancin' up on tables say that you're unstable**_

While Percy worked at the ravens' neck, said person ran his hands up Percy's sides and rested them on his hips, his fingers under the hem of Percy's jeans, his rings cooling the forbidden flesh the he yearned to feel further.

Not willing to wait for the older teen's permission, Nico fumbled with the zipper on the others' jeans. Once he got it to cooperate, he pushed Percy's pants down, exposing his length to the cool air.

Percy gasped and pulled away to meet Nico's dark eyes with his own sea green orbs. Nico smiled devilishly and shed his leather jacket to the floor, followed by the clink of his skeletal rings on the tile, and his orange tee-shirt.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, attacking his mouth with his own. He nudged Percy's knees apart and ground his knee against Percy's hard on. They moaned into each others' mouths at the sensation that took them over.

"Nico, I c-can't…hold on m-much longer—"

_**Ha ha ha ha ha we're sayin' hell yes**_

They climbed off the table top. Nico leaned against the end of the table, Percy's eyes swept over Nico's tone chest and abdomen hungrily.

The green eyes teen raised his hand and rested it on Nico's cheek. He traced over the ravens swollen lips before pushing three fingers past those lips where his digits were met by an awaiting tongue that lathered them with saliva. With Percy's free hand, he found the zipper to Nico's pants and pulled the down halfway, Nico kicked them off completely, leaving only Percy's tee-shirt in the way, which was quickly removed and lost with the other garments.

Percy took his well-coated fingers out of Nico's mouth and turned him around. The raven haired teen placed his palms on the table and shifted his weight onto them.

Slowly, the older male slid on lubricated finger into Nico's opening. There was no pain, just an awkward feeling that was bearable. As a second digit was added, Nico bowed his head and bit his lip, the awkwardness transformed into a hot pain that seared when Percy scissored the offending digits. The third and final digit was added, and by now, Nico welcomed the pain and it turned to pleasure.

"Ha—Percy~," at that, said person removed his fingers and pressed his cock into the male beneath him. He moaned at Nico's cute gasp and the pleasure that seemed to rock them both.

Nico rolled his hips, taking Percy deeper. Percy pulled out and pushed back once, twice, three times, and he had Nico screaming for all the Gods to hear.

Nico's knuckles were white from gripping the table, and he felt himself growing hard. His knees felt weak and his mind was numb and fogged in pleasure.

Percy drove into him hard and fast, and he wasn't sure how long he—or Nico, who was panting hard—would last, but his instincts told him: not long.

As he suspected, Nico shuddered and tossed his head back, Percy's name dripping from his lips as he came, his murky white substance pooled around their feet.

The shudder from the male around him moved to Percy. "Nico! Aah~!"

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_

For a few hours, the two slept, wrapped up in each other on the floor. Percy was the first to wake. He shook his lover awake. Warm sunshine flooded in from a window, the cause of Percy's stirring. He was surprised they had really been out all night and into the early morning. He guessed it was around seven or eight o'clock in the morning, if they hadn't been found and breakfast was at nine.

His head pounded with a hangover, but he brushed it off the best he could and dressed with Nico.

"Nico?" Percy turned to the raven, who was zipping up his jacket.

"What?" He answered groggily.

"I think I love you."

Nico smiled and gingerly kissed Percy's bruised lips. "I think I love you too."

They left for their separate cabins, leaving their evidence from the nights love game for the harpies to clean later.


End file.
